Everything can happen! He's back!
by simplymaterial
Summary: It's Christmas time in grandview! Everyone is having a great time. Exept for Melinda. Shane is back and wants something from her. What does he want? Will he finally go into the light? Soon you'll find out.
1. Chapter1

**b][u]CHAPTER 1[/u][/b]**

[i]Town square…[/i]Melinda stepped out of her car and walked on town square. She was smiling and enjoying the people that were there. There were two lovers that sat on a bench, holding hands and kissing. There were kids playing, they were sitting in a circle and clapping hands with each other. Melinda smiled and walked towards [i]Same As It Never Was Antiques[/i], her own store that she owned, together with her partner Delia. When she checked if no car was coming and she could cross over, she saw Delia just standing in front of the door.

'Delia!' she shouted.  
Delia looked behind her. 'Hi Melinda!' she yelled back.

Melinda saw no cars coming so she crossed the street. She smiled at Delia and they opened the door. Delia turned on the lights and they both took off their coats. Melinda saw that Delia brought some coffee. She walked to the door, to put the 'Closed' sign to the 'Open' sign. Delia put one cup behind the counter, and one cup on the other side, so they were face to face. Melinda walked towards the counter and took a sip from her coffee.

'I guess, you didn't have coffee today?' Delia asked. She smiled.  
'No, I haven't' Melinda said.  
'Why not?' Delia asked back.  
Melinda gave her a look and Delia raised her hands.  
'Say no more' she said and walked into the back.

Melinda walked to the window and enjoyed the snow and the people outside. She saw a little girl, playing with a ghost. She followed the girl and the ghost till the ghost disappeared. The girl was confused, but didn't look for the ghost. She went back to her parents that were sitting on a bench. Melinda smiled. Then Melinda saw Jim crossing the street, he had a day off. She immediately had a big grin on her face. She opened the door and Jim came in. She put her arms around him and gave him a tender kiss.

'Hey, you' he said, smiling. He gave her another kiss.  
Delia came back. 'Oh, come on, you two' she smiled. 'You're too cute, I can't stand it.'  
Melinda laughed. 'Sorry' she said. 'We just..'  
'I know, I know' Delia said and laughed.  
A costumer came in. 'Hi, can I help you?' Delia said and they walked into the store together.  
'So how are you doing today?' Melinda asked, still with her arms around him.  
'I miss you' Jim said, smiling. 'I'm okay, enjoying my day off'  
Melinda smiled and hugged him. 'What are you going to do today?' she asked.  
'I… don't know' Jim said. 'Watch a movie, coming by here every 5 minutes'  
'Now don't exaggerate' Melinda laughed. 'I'll be back for dinner.'  
'I'll fix you something nice' he said and kissed her. 'Gotta go'  
'You always fix something nice' Melinda shouted at him when he walked away.

He stopped and waved at her for a second. Melinda gave him a hand kiss and he caught it. He walked away and Melinda still followed him with her eyes and a smile. Delia was behind the counter and the costumer bought some candles for Christmas. She walked away.

'Bye' Delia said.  
'Have a great holiday' Melinda said to her.  
The customer closed the door and smiled at them.  
'I just love Christmas' Delia said.  
'Me too' Melinda said. She suddenly felt dizzy and almost fell down. She grabbed the counter.  
'Mel, are you okay?' Delia asked worried. She walked to her and grabbed her.  
Melinda took a deep breath. 'I'm okay' she said.  
She sat down on the couch for a minute and took a deep breath.  
'Should I call Jim?' Delia asked. Her face still had a worried expression.  
'No, it's okay' Melinda said. 'Could you maybe get me some water?'  
'Yeah sure' Delia got some water. 'Here you go' she said.  
Melinda grabbed the glass and took a sip. She took another deep breath.  
'I'm okay' she said and stood up. She walked into the back.  
Delia followed her with her eyes, still worried.


	2. Chapter2

[b][u]**CHAPTER 2[/b][/u]**  
[i]Melinda/Jim's house…[/i] Melinda parked her car and stepped out. She walked to the door and opened it. She walked in and took off her coat.

'Jim?' she asked. She heard the shower, apparently he didn't hear her.  
She walked upstairs and opened the bathroom door.  
'Hey, honey' Jim said when he saw her.  
Melinda smiled. 'Hi, sweetie, is there room for me, maybe?'  
'Um.. let me see.. yeah I think so' he said and grabbed Melinda.  
'Jim, my clothes!' she yelled, laughing. She pushed his hands away and took off her shirt.

Later Melinda went downstairs, hair still wet. Jim was already preparing dinner. She stopped for a minute and just watched him. He really enjoyed cooking. When she was done checking her husband out she walked into the kitchen.

'It smells good' she said and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. 'Need help?'  
'Nah, almost ready' he said and gave her another kiss.  
'So you are very cheerful today, didn't have any ghosts around?' he asked.  
'Well I did see one, but it was a little kid, playing with a living kid' she said.  
Jim looked at her. 'No other ghosts, that want my help at least' Melinda said.  
'Okay, well.. I'm done.' Jim said. He washed his hands and they went to the table.  
Melinda immediately saw the flowers. 'Are those for me?' she was practically blushing.  
Jim walked to her, hugged her and gave her a kiss. 'For my adorable wife' he said.  
'Aw, thank you so much Jim. I love you' she said and kissed him.  
They both sat down and started eating.  
'So nothing, and I mean, nothing happened today?' Jim asked her.  
Melinda thought about her being so dizzy. But she didn't want to spoil the moment.  
'No, nothing' she said. But Jim saw it, her facial expressions.  
'You're hiding something' he said.  
Melinda closed her eyes for a moment. 'Please Jim, not now' she said.  
'Hey, when something's wrong, you have to tell me. You promised me' he said.  
He grabbed her hand and hold it tight.  
'I just.. it's nothing' she said. Jim looked at her, he wanted her to tell him.  
'I.. I just felt dizzy and almost fell down' she said. 'It's nothing big, I'm fine'  
Jim was already worried. 'Okay' he said. But she saw it.  
'Jim, it happened one time, okay? It's probably nothing, maybe I didn't eat enough' she said and squeezed in his hand.  
'Fine, then you have to promise me something' Jim said.  
Melinda looked in his eyes. 'What?' she asked.  
'When it happens again, you call me, even if you don't want me to worry, just call me okay! Hiding stuff from me just doesn't feel right. I want to help you, you know that' he said.  
'I know, it's just..' she tried to finish her sentence but Jim interrupted. 'Just promise me' he said.  
Melinda let out a sigh. 'Okay.. promise' she said.  
'Thank you' he said, leaned over and gave her a kiss.

That night Melinda and Jim were in bed. It looked like they were sleeping peacefully. For Jim that was the case, but for Melinda…………

[i]Melinda's dream…[/i] It was dark, everything was dark. 'Hello?' Melinda cried out, but all she heard was her own voice, echoing. Suddenly she saw a light, not the crossing over light, but a different light. It came all clear to her. 'No!' she said. Her eyes full of anger. 'Not you' she said. There he was, in a chair, with a candle in his hand. 'Hello Melinda, how nice to see you. You're more beautiful than the last time I saw you' he said. Melinda felt dizzy again. 'W..Why are you here' she said 'What do you want' 'What do I want? You know what I want, silly. I've wanted it for a very long time now' he said, with a dirty grin on his face. 'You can't have me, I don't even want you' she said. She closed her eyes for a second, she felt really dizzy. 'Oh come on, don't say that. You'll get to know me, honey' he said. 'Don't you call me honey' Melinda said, full of anger, trying not to fall down on the ground. 'You can't have me, so go!' she said. 'Oh, I want more than just you' he said. Melinda looked confused. 'You don't know yet' he said. 'Know what?' Melinda asked him. He didn't say a thing, but what he did do.. was looking at her stomach. She saw him looking, and her eyes figured it out. 'Soon, Melinda.. you'll be mine' he said and disappeared.

Melinda woke up. Her fear was spread across her face. Jim was still asleep, and she decided not to wake him. She walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and got some water. She sat down and just thought. Why was he back? What did he actually want? Yes, her.. but in what way. Why can't he just let her go? She was thinking so hard that she didn't notice that Jim came downstairs.

'Mel?' he said. But she didn't answer.  
'Mel!' he said, a little louder this time.  
She got out of her trance. 'Oh, Jim' she said. 'Why aren't you still asleep?'  
'When my wife is not next to me, I notice' he said and kissed her. 'What were you thinking?'  
Melinda eyes went to the ground. 'No..' she wanted to say but Jim interrupted.  
'Now what did we agree?' he said and grabbed her hands. 'Tell me'  
'I had a dream' she said, still looking down.  
Jim rolled his eyes. 'Well that's new' he jokingly said.  
'Jim, it's not funny' she said.  
Jim's smile disappeared. 'Sorry, hun' he said, grabbed a chair and sat himself next to her.  
Melinda took her eyes off the ground and looked at him. 'It was Shane' she whispered.  
Jim's facial expression went from compassion to anger. 'What, what did he want now!' he said.  
'Jim, easy' Melinda said and squeezed in his hand. She explained about her dream. All the darkness, how he told her soon she'll be his. Her feeling dizzy, and at last, him looking at her stomach.  
Jim figured it out. 'Do you mean…' he said.  
'I don't know' Melinda said and looked down again. 'And if.. why now? Why not just.. with another ghost. Not Shane' she said.  
'Hey..' Jim grabbed her chin to make her look at him. 'We'll get through this, and we don't know for sure yet'  
Melinda looked into his eyes. 'But it may be, and I just don't know if I can handle it. Shane makes me dizzy, or maybe.. the pregnancy does. I don't know, Jim. I don't know if I'm ready' In her eyes appeared tears. Jim put his arms around her, hugged her and hold her tight. Melinda let everything go, and started crying. 'We'll get through this together' Jim said and planted a kiss in her neck. A little smile appeared on Melinda's face.


	3. Chapter3

[b][u]**CHAPTER 3[/u][/b]**  
[i]Same As It Never Was Antiques…[/i] Melinda turned the key and opened the door. She turned on the lights, took off her coat and went into the back. She came back, and suddenly felt dizzy again.

'Not now!' she said and sat down.

She put her head between her knees, her stomach hurt that much. She grabbed her legs, so hard that you could see the white on her fingers. Delia came in with hot chocolate and a smile, but when she saw Melinda sitting like that she ran to the counter to put the hot chocolate away and took her coat off.

'Melinda, what's wrong?' she asked. She fell on her knees in front of Melinda.  
'It hurts so much' Melinda said. She got her head up, her face was covered in tears.  
'Oh, honey' Delia said, leaned over and hugged her. 'I'll call Jim immediately'  
Melinda wanted to say not to, but she made a promise to him. She put her head between her knees again and didn't say a thing.

[i]Melinda/Jim's house…[/i] Jim was still at home, ready to go to work. He heard his phone ringing, grabbed it and saw that it was Mel's work. Worry spread over his face. He immediately opened it.

'What's wrong' he said, full of worry.  
'Jim, it's Delia. I think you may have to come here. Melinda is not feeling we..' she was trying to explain but Jim interrupted.  
'I'm coming' he said and hung up. He dialled the number from his work and waited till someone came on the line. It was bobby.  
'Bobby, something is wrong with my wife, so I may come later. If I'm not coming I'll call you back' he said. He got an answer and closed his phone.

He opened the door from his car and jumped in it, started the car and rushed away.

[i]Same As It Never Was Antiques…[/i] He parked the car in front of Melinda's store and didn't even look if a car was coming by, he just focussed on the store and ran in. Melinda was still in the same position, head between her knees, groaning from pain. Delia just came with some aspirin and saw Jim.

'Jim!' she said. 'Here Mel, take this, it takes away the pain'

Melinda got her head up and took the aspirin. Meanwhile Jim already had taken his coat off and he got on his knees next to her. He took some of her hair that was stuck on her face and put it behind her ear. Her face was still covered in wet tears, and he wiped it away.

'Oh my god, honey. What's wrong!' he said. He was so worried.  
Melinda turned her head to Jim and looked at him. 'I felt dizzy again' she whispered.  
'Did you buy the test?' he asked. Melinda looked down, giving the answer.  
Delia didn't understand. Dizzy.. test.. she figured it out. 'Should I get it for you?' she immediately asked.  
'Could you?' Jim asked, took his eyes off Melinda for a second.  
There appeared a little smile on Delia's face. 'Of course, no problem' she said, grabbed her coat and walked out of the store. Before she went in the car she peeked in their store, just to see if it was okay to leave Melinda and Jim alone alone. She saw them hug. She smiled and walked away to get the pregnancy test.

[i]Melinda/Jim's house…[/i] Jim parked the car in the driveway and opened the door. Melinda was sitting next to him. She also opened the door and they both got out. They walked to the door and Jim opened the door. They walked in and.

'You okay?' Jim asked and took off his coat.  
Melinda took off her coat. 'Yeah, I'm okay' she said.  
'I'm glad Delia could watch the store' Jim said and kissed her.  
Melinda let out a sigh. 'I don't even want to rest, I want to work'  
'I know how much you love your work, Mel. But it's not fun for customers to have a sick woman help them' he said 'Besides, you feel dizzy a lot, you won't even be able to concentrate on your work'  
'I know, I know' Melinda said and she let herself fall onto the couch.  
Jim came and sat next to her. He grabbed her hands and pulled until she was sitting on his lab.  
Melinda took a deep breath. 'I don't know if I'm ready' she said and looked at him.  
'I know I am' Jim said. He grabbed her tight. 'You will be too, I know how it looks. You don't know what's gonna happen. Your gift, Shane being around' he said.  
'I'm just.. I'm scared Jim' Melinda said and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
Jim wiped it away. 'I know you are.. but one thing will never change'  
'What?' Melinda said.  
Jim squeezed in her hand. 'I will be here, whatever happens' he said.  
There appeared a smile on Melinda's face. 'I know' she said. She stood up and pulled Jim up with her hands. She put her arms around him and held him tight. 'I love you so much' she said, eyes full of tears. 'And I love you, Mel' Jim said and squeezed her. They stood like that for a minute.  
'Now' Jim said and let go. He wiped away some tears from Mel's eyes. 'Let me fix you something to eat' he said.  
'That would be nice' Melinda said. Jim walked away and Melinda followed him with a smile.


	4. Chapter4

**[b][u]CHAPTER 4[/u][/b]****  
**[i]Melinda's dream that night…[/i] Melinda appeared in a bright room, a white room. She squeezed her eyes, it was so bright it hurt. She was confused, what was she doing here? Suddenly she saw herself, on a table. It came all clear to her, she was in the Emergency Room. Doctors came running in and started operating her. Melinda was just watching herself, seeing her insides, she still didn't understand. The monitor turned from heartbeats to a long, high peep. They started reanimating her, and got her back. Melinda heard her own heartbeat again. 'She may not make it' one of the doctors said 'but we may safe the baby if we're fast enough' Everyone got hysterical to safe this baby. There appeared tears in Melinda's eyes. Was she really going to die? Is this going to happen, or is this just a sign? Suddenly everything went black. Melinda looked around but saw nothing. When she turned around she got the shock of her life. 'Shane!' she yelled. He was there again, again with this big grin on his face, she felt like puking. 'Why are you doing this to me!' she yelled, full of anger. 'I'm not doing anything' he said. He raised his head. 'I just have to wait' he said. 'W.. what I just saw…' she wanted to finish but Shane interrupted. 'Is all going to happen, at least..' he said. Melinda closed her eyes and opened them again. 'You'll never have me' she said, determinately. 'Never' 'Oh, we'll see about that' he said and disappeared again.

Melinda woke up. Her head hurt, she was sweating all over her body.

'Are you alright?' Jim said, he also woke up.  
Melinda took a deep breath 'I'm okay' she said.  
'Honey, you're sweating' he said 'What happened?'  
'I.. I almost died' she said, still looking forward. 'And.. Shane'  
Jim put his arms around her 'It's okay' he said. 'We'll get him'  
'I don't know, Jim' Melinda said. She finally got out of her trance and looked at him.  
'We will, somehow' Jim said and kissed her on her shoulder. 'It's okay'  
Melinda looked at the clock. It was 6.30am. 'I should get a shower' she said and walked out of bed. Jim followed her with his eyes, very worried about her.  
'Don't forget to..' he tried to say. 'I won't' Melinda interrupted. She walked to the door.  
'In the dream… I was.. pregnant' she said and looked at him. 'So the chance is big..' she wanted to finish her sentence but Jim interrupted. 'If you are pregnant, we'll get through it, together' he said. Melinda smiled and closed the door.

Jim was downstairs making breakfast. It was 7.05am, so Melinda took a very long shower. He was almost ready, he wanted to go check on Melinda but she came down.  
'Hey' he said. She smiled. 'That took long' he continued.  
'Yeah, sorry, I just had to wash that horrible dream off of me' she said.  
She walked towards him and gave him a kiss. 'What you made?' she asked.  
'Toast, with cheese' he said. 'I already ate some' He gave her another kiss, longer this time.  
'Hmm.. tastes good' Melinda said while they were still kissing.  
Jim started kissing her in her neck. 'My specialty' he said.  
Jim picked up the plates and they both sat down.  
'So tell me more about this dream you had' he said. He knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he just needed to know.  
Melinda sighed. 'Well, in the beginning everything was white. I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly I was standing in the Emergency Room, and I saw my own body on the operation table. It was awful. Doctors were operating on me, and I died, but they brought me back. After that, the doctor said that I probably wouldn't make it, but that maybe, they could still save my baby. And suddenly everything went black again. And there was Shane, enjoying my fear. I tried to make him stop, but he said he just had to wait, and I'll be his. It's just.. I just don't know what to do. I mean, what's going to happen to me? Was the dream real? Am I gonna die? I just don't know anymore' her eyes filled with tears.  
Jim stood up from the other side. He walked to Melinda, grabbed her hands to help her stand up and gave her a long, warm hug.  
'It's going to be okay. You'll be okay. As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you' he said, trying to comfort her. 'I won't let them hurt you, you know that, don't you?' he asked.  
'I know' Melinda said. She sighed. 'I'm just so afraid. It's just so weird, I always help ghosts' she continued, still hugging Jim 'but Shane, he just won't leave me alone. His unfinished business is me, I'm afraid he won't cross over until I surrender. It's just wrong that I can't help this one, as I always do. It just doesn't feel right' she let go of Jim.  
Jim touched her cheeks with his hands. 'I know it doesn't, I know it feels strange. But as you said, Shane is enjoying your fear. What if you don't have any fear for him? What if you let him know that you are not afraid of him, that whatever happens, he'll never get you' he said.  
'I just don't know' Melinda said and kissed him. 'But lets not talk about that anymore, I did the test' she said. 'And… it was positive' she let out a deep sigh, but still had a little smile on her face.  
'Are you sure you're ready for this?' Jim asked. He sat down in front of her and held her hands.  
Melinda squeezed in his hands. 'I think I am, I guess I just have to, right?' she said.  
Jim leaned forward and kissed on her forehead. 'You will be, just wait' he said and caressed her cheek with his hand, his eyes looking at her, full with love for her.


	5. Chapter5

**[b][u]CHAPTER 5[/u][/b]****  
**[i]Same As It Never Was Antiques…[/i] Delia was behind the counter, flipping pages in a book, and saw Melinda come in. Melinda looked.. happy, but on the other hand something was bugging her. Delia wanted to ask, but didn't want to disturb her morning, so she just greeted her.

'Hi, Mel' she said and closed the book.  
She didn't get an answer. 'Melinda?' she asked. Melinda came out of her trance.  
'Oh, Delia. I'm sorry, hi! I was.. daydreaming, I guess.' She said while taking off her coat.  
'Are you.. okay?' Delia asked. She was a bit worried. Well… a bit…  
Melinda searched through the mail. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Why?' she asked.  
'You look.. I don't know, like something is bugging you.' she said. She kind of already disturbed her morning right now, so why not ask more.  
'Oh God, Delia, I just didn't want to tell you this right now.. but, I am pregnant' Melinda said.  
Delia didn't say a thing for a few seconds. 'Oh, but that's great' she said 'You sure you're ready for this?' she asked, taking Melinda's hand.  
Melinda laughed. 'You know, you just sounded like Jim. I don't know if I'm ready, but I will be, I have to be. This is real' she continued.  
'You're right, I'm sorry' Delia said and let go of her hand. 'But you know I'm going to be here for you, every step, right?' she asked.  
Melinda smiled. 'I know' she said. 'Thank you' they hugged.  
'So' Delia said when she let go 'Did you have another creepy, disgusting dream again?'  
'Yeah, a really disgusting one, but do you mind not to talk about that right now?' Melinda asked and sat down.  
'Sure' Delia said. 'Whenever you're ready, want some coffee?'  
'Yes, please' Melinda said. Delia grabbed her coat and went outside, Melinda followed.

Melinda and Delia came in the store, talking and laughing, having fun. They both took off their coats and they went into the back.

'I'll be right back!' Melinda said and came back, leaving Delia, who was still in the back.  
Melinda had a smile on her face, but suddenly she got the shock of her life. Shane was standing there, in the middle of the store. 'Go home, we'll talk' Shane said and disappeared.  
Melinda took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. 'Um.. Delia? Do you mind if I go home for a few minutes?' she asked.  
Delia came out of the back. 'You're not feeling well?' she asked.  
'No, not really. Do you mind?' Melinda asked her and grabbed her coat.  
'Of course not, please rest. I'll hear from you' Delia said and looked at Melinda when she walked out to her car, worried.

'I'll be right back!' Melinda said and came back, leaving Delia, who was still in the back.  
Melinda had a smile on her face, but suddenly she got the shock of her life. Shane was standing there, in the middle of the store. 'Go home, we'll talk' Shane said and disappeared.  
Melinda took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. 'Um.. Delia? Do you mind if I go home for a few minutes?' she asked.  
Delia came out of the back. 'You're not feeling well?' she asked.  
'No, not really. Do you mind?' Melinda asked her and grabbed her coat.  
'Of course not, please rest. I'll hear from you' Delia said and looked at Melinda when she walked out to her car, worried.

[i]Melinda/Jim's house…[/i] Melinda opened the door, put on all the lights, took off her coat and sat down on the couch, waiting for Shane to appear. What she didn't knew, was that Jim was already home. He came down and saw Melinda. He wanted to greet her, but before he got the chance he knew what was going on. Shane had appeared and Melinda was talking to him.

'Shane, what do you want' she said. She was calm right now, wasn't afraid.  
Shane looked at her. 'I just.. why don't you just come with me?' he asked.  
'Because I can't. I'm not dead, I have a husband, a child is growing inside of me. I can't just leave that alone. I don't even like you, so why should I come with you' she said.  
'Y.. you don't like me?' Shane asked. His face started to fill with anger, but Melinda was still very calm and knew what she was doing. 'No, I don't like you' she said and stood up. 'So just go away, and leave me alone' she walked away to the kitchen.  
Shane was mad, really mad. His face was filled with anger and he disappeared. He appeared in the kitchen, where Melinda had just arrived.  
'If you're not willing to go with me, I have to make you' he said and he stretched out his arm.  
Melinda felt it. It was like a big huge knife was slashing her stomach. She fell to the ground, screaming from the pain. 'Shane, don't do this!' she screamed and cried out all of her pain.  
'So.. you're going with me?' he asked.  
'Never!!' she screamed. The pain went worse, Shane was using all of his energy.  
Jim heard her scream from upstairs and came down. He saw her, on the floor, screaming from the pain. He ran to her, but Shane stopped him and Jim flew back against the wall, and fainted. 'Aaa, Shane, stop it!' Melinda screamed.  
'Not unless you go with me' he said.  
Melinda was crying so hard, that only the crying could already kill her. But she felt it, Shane became weaker. She knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her like this forever, so she kept determined, never to give up.  
'Just let me go!' she screamed. She looked at Shane, it looked like he was sweating, loosing his energy.  
'Not if you give up, and you'll go with me' he said.  
Suddenly Melinda realised what he was doing to her stomach. Was he hurting her so much to.. kill her baby? She got even more scared and cried it out.  
'Please, don't hurt my baby!' she screamed. 'Just don't!!!!'  
'Why not? The only thing that's keeping you here is your baby, and.. your husband..' Shane said. He let her go and walked towards Jim. 'NOOO!!! DON'T!!!!' Melinda screamed, trying to catch her breath. She finally got the power to stand up.  
'Please, don't hurt Jim. Just don't!' she said, running after him.  
'Will you go with me?' Shane said.  
Melinda sighed. 'Fine!!!! Fine, I'll go with you' she said, still crying.  
Shane stopped walking and turned around. 'Good' he said.  
'But please, not right now' she said, she kneeled down next to Jim.  
'Fine, I'll give you some time' Shane said and disappeared.  
Melinda tried to wake up Jim, but he didn't react. She started crying even harder and hugged him. What was she going to do?


	6. Chapter6

**[u][b]CHAPTER 6[/b][/u]**

[i]The hospital…[/i] Jim's eyes went open, slowly. When he got his sight, he noticed he was not home, he was lying in the hospital. He felt her hand, and looked to the left. There she was, asleep. He stared at her for a moment, so beautiful. When he was done checking her out, he squeezed in her hand, and she immediately woke up.

'Oh my God, Jim!' she said and stood up.  
Jim pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again he saw the tears in her eyes.  
'Honey, I'm okay' he said. Melinda came closer and hugged him.  
Jim touched her face with his hands. 'Now, what was going on?'  
'I.. it was' she tried to say, but Jim interrupted. 'Shane, right?' he said.  
'I don't know what to do Jim, he's just too powerful' Melinda said 'He.. he hurt me, my stomach, I just couldn't stand anymore, it was.. it was like a big knife was going in my stomach, over and over and over again. I was so scared, I didn't know what was going to happen to my baby, so I.. I..' she started to cry and kissed his hand.  
'You what?' Jim asked. He felt her hand was shaking., he was so worried.  
'I.. I ag.. I agreed to go with him' Melinda said and looked at him.  
'Oh my God' Jim said. He didn't know what to say, he just didn't know, so he pulled at her and hugged her. 'It's going to be alright' he said, but in his mind he was hoping so bad that it would be.

[i]Melinda's dream…[/i] Melinda woke up and saw she was lying in the hospital. The first thing she thought was that she didn't die. But wait.. she looked down and saw.. her stomach. It was big, was she still pregnant here? Was that other dream fake? All sorts of things popped into her head, what was going on? A nurse came in. 'Well, Melinda Gordon, I have to tell you, you have to relax now. All that stress is not good for you' she said and stood next to her. She felt her stomach. 'But if you relax, I think everything will be alright with you and your baby, trust me' she said. 'Now, I'll be right back' the nurse said and left the room. Melinda let out a big sigh and closed her eyes, but when she opened them again she saw Shane. Her blood pressure went nuts, she felt it and could hear it on the monitor. 'Go away!' she almost screamed. But Shane said nothing, he just watched her. 'Please, leave me alone' she screamed. 'You said you'd go with me, and you will' Shane said. He disappeared and the nurse came in. 'Ms. Gordon, relax!' she said, but everything went worse. 'Please, calm down!' the nurse screamed.

Melinda woke up, her eyes full of angst. She took a deep breath, and one again. When she calmed down, she noticed Jim was not in bed, so she went down. He was sitting on the couch, she didn't know why. She walked to him and sat down next to him. He didn't say a thing.

'Jim' she said. Jim just turned his head and looked at her, but still didn't say a thing.  
She took his hand. 'Jim' she said with a soft voice. 'Are you okay?' she asked.  
Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I don't know Melinda' he quietly said.  
Now Melinda didn't know what to say, so she looked down at the ground, he noticed, pulled her to him and hugged her. Jim closed his eyes and a little tear came rolling down.  
'Jim' Melinda said, came out of the hug and looked at him. She saw his tear and it stabbed her in her heart. She wiped away his tear. 'Talk to me' she softly said.  
'Not now' Jim said and shook his head. Melinda felt his sadness. She leaned to him, gave him a kiss and gave him a long, tight hug.


	7. Chapter7

**[b][u]CHAPTER 7[/u][/b]****  
**[i]Same As It Never Was Antiques…[/i] Delia was nervous. Melinda called her and told her what happened, so Delia really wanted to see her, see how she was doing right now. She was tapping her fingers on the counter, waiting for Melinda to come in. And there she came, Melinda entered the store with two cups of coffee in her hands.

'Are you okay?' Delia immediately asked.  
Melinda laughed. 'Delia, relax, I'm okay' she said and gave her the coffee. She took off her coat and stood there.. staring at Delia. Delia was still looking with this worried look.  
'Delia' Melinda said. 'I'm O-KAY'  
'Okay, okay' Delia replied. 'But if anything is wrong..'  
'You'll be the first one to know' Melinda said.  
Delia turned around and walked in the back, after 2 seconds she came back and looked at Melinda.  
'Go! I'm fine' Melinda laughed. Delia turned around and walked away.  
Melinda let out a sigh and sat herself down behind the counter. It was time to figure out more about this Shane. Maybe she could find family or something like that.  
'Male, 33 years old…' Melinda murmured, reading a text about him.  
She looked up. 'Oh my God' she said, immediately grabbed her coat and run out of the store.  
'Melinda, could you…?' Delia asked while coming back, but saw that she was gone.

[i]Mel/Jim's house…[/i] Melinda opened the door and closed it, took off her coat, grabbed her laptop and sat down on the couch. She needed to figure out everything about Shane, his youth, everything. She read and read and read, her eyes went bigger and bigger.

'Wow' Melinda said and shook her head. 'You've had a hard life'  
'I know'  
Melinda looked up. Shane was standing in front of her. She didn't look at him with fear again, after reading all of this, she wasn't scared anymore.  
'My mom had cancer, and died when I was 5 years old. My dad died in an accident when I was 11. I was raised by my stupid grandparents, who abused me and locked me up in the basement' Shane said. He looked… sad, he wasn't angry.  
'My God' Melinda said 'And.. your wife'  
'When I was 19 I met Lisa. She was so sweet, so caring, I really loved her. We even have a child, you know that? She's 10 now. But it seemed she didn't really love me. One day, we fought, she grabbed a knife and ran after me. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. We struggled and.. the knife landed in her heart.' Shane said.  
'That must've been so terrible' Melinda said. 'And what about your child?'  
'Everyone, of course, blamed me. I was in prison for a couple of years, and didn't get to see my child growing up. After I was released, the guardians of my child wouldn't let me see her. They were afraid I was going to do the same thing to her as I did to my wife, supposedly' Shane said.  
'Wow' Melinda said. 'And that's how you.. began stalking' she continued.  
'What are you talking about?' Shane asked. He became angry again. 'I'm not a stalker'  
'Just think about it for a second, did you notice what you did to me yesterday? You hurt me, like your grandparents hurt you, and you want me to go with you? Do you even think that's fair?' Melinda asked.  
'I.. I didn't want to hurt you' Shane said. 'I just, want you to go with me'  
'But Shane, I can't. You're dead' Melinda said. 'And I have a husband, who I really love with all my heart. I can't just leave him for you, who I don't love' she said.  
'You have to go with me' he said 'You're so beautiful, and sweet, and I really lo..'  
'I don't belong to you' Melinda interrupted. 'I belong with Jim'  
'We'll see about that' Shane said and disappeared.  
Melinda let out a sigh and took a deep breath. Time for some tea.


	8. Chapter8

**[b][u]CHAPTER 8[/u][/b]**  
[i]That night in their bedroom…[/i] Melinda opened the door and walked in. Jim followed her. They both took off their clothes and got into their pyjamas. They sat down on their bed.

'Are you okay?' Jim asked and held out his hand.  
Melinda grabbed it and came closer till she was very close to him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
'I don't know' she said. 'But I don't want to talk about it right now'  
'Okay' Jim said and he grabbed her tight. 'I love you, Melinda' he said.  
'I love you too' Melinda said and fell asleep on his chest.

The next morning, Melinda woke up. The first thing she thought about was not having a horrible dream. A smile appeared on her face. Jim came in with breakfast and saw her smile.

'Oh no, what is going on now' he jokingly said.  
'Nothing, nothing' Melinda repeated. Jim put down the plate, Melinda grabbed him and pulled him to her. She kissed him.  
'Wow, I didn't expect that' Jim said and laughed.  
'Well, expect it more' Melinda said and kissed him again.  
Jim pulled away and looked at her. 'You sure you're okay?' he asked.  
'Yes, I'm okay' Melinda laughed.  
Jim smiled 'So, I made you breakfast' he said.  
'Nice' Melinda said. 'But..'  
'But?' Jim interrupted. He didn't expect that either.  
'But…' Melinda said. 'I'm not hungry yet' she said and pulled him back and kissed him again.  
What they didn't notice, was that Shane was watching them…..

[i]Same As It Never Was Antiques…[/i] Melinda was behind the counter, checking her mail. She heard the bell ringing and saw Delia coming in.

'Hey!' she said, very cheerful.  
'Wow, that was.. cheerful' Delia said. 'Are you okay?'  
'Why do people keep asking me that' Melinda said.  
'Because you're.. too happy' Delia said 'And you were very sad last week'  
'But not anymore' Melinda said and jumped up from her chair. She walked into the back and Delia followed her with her eyes, a bit confused.

Melinda was walking and saw Shane appear. She wasn't shocked, or scared, or angry, she just walked away from him.  
'Not now' she said, cheerfully.  
'Why not now?' Shane said.  
'I'm busy' she said 'And I can't talk to you right now, I'm working'  
'Melinda!!' Delia screamed 'Your hubby is here'  
'Oeh' Melinda said and walked away from Shane. Shane wasn't mad either, he just disappeared.  
'Hi, honey' Melinda said, gave him a long kiss, hugged him and then hold his hand.  
'You're still so cheerful' Jim said and looked at Delia. Delia looked confused back.  
'I just.. have had a good dream' Melinda said and smiled.  
'Okay, sure' Jim said. 'Gotta go back to work, wanted to see if everything was alright with you, and I guess.. it is' he said.  
'I'm great!' Melinda said and kissed him. 'Bye!' she shouted when he walked away.  
'You are so confusing' Delia said and walked to the back.

[i]Melinda/Jim's house…[/i] Melinda and Jim were having dinner. Jim just kept looking at her with this confusing expression. What was going on?

'It's probably your hormones' Jim said, trying to figure it out.  
Melinda looked at him 'What is?' she asked.  
'The cheerful thing, you're so excited today' he said.  
'And if I'm excited, something is wrong? That's balanced' Melinda said.  
Jim smiled 'Just.. the last couple of weeks were so hectic and you were so afraid and so sad and.. now that's all gone' he said.  
'Yes, it's all gone' Melinda said 'Because I'm not afraid anymore, I'm never going with Shane, never. I'm staying with you' she said and grabbed his hand that was on the table.  
'Hmm..' Jim said.  
Melinda gave a little slap on his arm.  
'Well.. if you want me to be sad' she said and put on a sad face.  
'No, of course not, I don't want you to be sad' Jim replied.  
Melinda's face was still sad, she stood up, looked at him with a sad face, and couldn't hold it anymore. She started laughing and ran away. Jim stood up and ran after her, upstairs.

'Are you sure you don't wanna come in?' Melinda shouted while showering. Jim was in their bedroom and took off his clothes. 'I'm sure honey, just take your time' he said.  
Jim saw the glass moving on the nightstand. It fell down on the ground and broke. First Jim didn't understand.. but then he figured it out.  
'Shane?' he said 'Are you here?'  
A painting on the wall began to move from left to right.  
'You are here' Jim said and sat down on the bed 'I think we need to talk'  
'Yes, we need to talk' Shane said. Jim, of course, didn't hear him 'Melinda belongs to ME, not YOU. She's MINE, not YOURS'  
'Shane, I completely understand why you like my wife. I mean, who wouldn't? Look at her!' Jim said and smiled. 'But the problem is, you're dead' he continued.  
'Yeah, so?' Shane said and crossed his arms.  
'You have to know, that first of all.. she doesn't love you. Even if you believe she does, I know, and she knows, she doesn't. And second of all.. a living person can't be with a dead person. You know that! I know you've been through a lot, I completely understand. But please don't take it out on my wife. She's been pregnant for a few weeks now and she needs to calm down. Didn't you notice how stressed out she was, when you always appeared in her dreams? You made her scared of you, you did everything to get her, that you completely forgot that she's afraid of you. I love my wife, I really do. And I just can't let you take her away from me. I'm not gonna fight, I'm not gonna kill, I'm just gonna talk. You can say to me what you want, but I'm not gonna hear it, so please just listen to me. I've heard about the problems you had when you were younger. I'm so sorry about that, and I mean that. No one deserves to go through that, no one. But I want you to look at a few years ago. What became of you? You remember all of that? When you first met my wife? You were really stalking people, stalking. I know it doesn't seem that way, but trust me.. it was. It hurt people, and it made them scared of you. Did you want that to happen? I don't think so. So please, you have to stop stalking my wife. You're dead, and if you'll go into the light, you'll find peace. No more stalking, just happiness. And I know you can do it, but the way to do it, is letting go. Melinda told you a million times she just can't go with you. And she's right. We're married, and a baby is coming. We've wanted this for such a long time, and this is our chance. Your time is over here, your time is out there, in the light. I know it's difficult, I understand, but it's time. Please think about this, Shane. You…'  
Melinda interrupted 'Jim? What are you doing?' she asked and smiled. Before she came in Shane had already disappeared.  
'Oh, nothing honey, I'm alright' he said and he lay down.  
Melinda walked towards him and kneeled down next to him. 'You know you can tell me' she said.  
'Honey' Jim touched her cheek 'It's okay'  
'Okay' Melinda said, stood up and walked towards her own side of the bed. She took off her bathrobe and stepped into the bed. She grabbed him and held him tight.  
'Time for a hug' she said and closed her eyes.  
Jim turned around and hugged her tight. He gave a kiss on her forehead.  
'God, Melinda, I love you' he said and sighed.  
Melinda smiled.


	9. Chapter9

**[b][u]CHAPTER 9[/u][/b]****  
**That night Melinda was dreaming, peacefully. She didn't notice Shane was watching her. His face was relaxed, no anger.. nothing. It was like he was waiting for her to wake up. But she didn't, so he decided to wake her up.

'Melinda' he whispered 'wake up'.  
Melinda slowly opened her eyes and saw Shane standing there.  
'Shane' she whispered 'what are you doing here'  
'I came to say goodbye' he said.  
Melinda didn't see this coming. She sat up and looked confused.  
'Saying goodbye?' she asked.  
'Yes, thanks to your husband' Shane said 'I don't know why I was acting so stupid. I was hurting you, but I think I did that because.. I just miss having someone around me, you know? And then your husband gave me that speech while you were in the shower'  
'He did what?' Melinda asked and looked at Jim. She looked back at Shane.  
'He told me everything. What I did, that I hurt all the people I was stalking. And the way he talked about you.. my God, he really loves you Melinda' Shane said.  
Melinda looked at Jim and smiled. 'I love him too' she whispered.  
'I know that' Shane said 'I'm so sorry, Melinda. I really didn't mean to hurt you'  
'Thank you' Melinda said and smiled at him 'I promise you, when you go into that light, you'll find someone. You'll be around people all the time'  
'Really?' Shane asked and looked through the window.  
'Really' Melinda said.  
Shane turned around and walked towards the window. 'Again, I'm sorry. You've got a wonderful husband, Melinda. Don't ever loose him' he said.  
'I won't' Melinda said and smiled.  
Shane walked towards the light and disappeared. Melinda smiled. She looked at Jim, leaned forward and gave a kiss on his forehead.

That morning Jim woke up and saw Melinda, kneeled next to him.

'Hi, beautiful' he said.  
'Look outside' Melinda whispered.  
Jim looked outside and saw it, the snow they had been waiting for.  
'Wow' he said and sat up.  
'It's finally here' Melinda said.  
Jim stood up and they both walked towards the window.  
'Why didn't you tell me you were giving Shane a long speech yesterday?' Melinda asked.  
Jim looked at her 'So you've heard' he said.  
'He came to me tonight' Melinda said.  
'What happened?' Jim asked.  
'He's gone' Melinda said. 'Into the light'  
A big smile appeared on Jim's face.  
'You're serious?' he said.  
'I'm serious' Melinda said.  
Jim slammed his arms around her and hugged her tight.  
'My God, Melinda. I love you so much' he said.  
'Oh, I love you' Melinda said and planted a kiss in his neck.  
They both let go and stared at the snow that was coming down outside.


	10. Read this please!

**THE END!!!!**

I just want to add something.

I hope you liked my story. I have another one ready for you, still in progress. This one actually wasn't in progress anymore, actually I finished it already, but I haven't been on here that much anymore, I'm sorry for that. So now you guys can finish this story, and I do hope you guys like it. I will also upload the first chapter of my new story, which I think is much better than this one, haha.

Please tell me what you think about my story, and if you advise.. please be sure to let me know!


End file.
